Just a short story :)
by Matryshka
Summary: This is a story of a crossover training happening at the film set of Katekyo Hitman Reborn...


Hi hi~! So just an explanation for this fanfic if you don't really understand what's happening, well basically we pretend that this was on set and we changed the roles of characters~ scene # = episode #~ feel free to refer to the episodes if you still don't really get what's going on! Hehe I love doing this! Hope you'll like it!

"Reborn! What is this about!?" Sawada Tsunayoshi, the Tenth Boss of the Vongola, is covered with cold sweat, looking at his half-asleep tutor, "What are you planning this time?!"

Reborn smirked while lying on his comfy bed, "You'll see."

"I have a bad feeling about this…"

"Juudaime!" Gokudera Hayato sprang the door wide open; following him is Yamamoto and all of the Tenth Guardians.

"Wait… Why are you guys all here…" Tsuna's face is filled with confusion.

The unreplaceable smile is always on Yamamoto Takeshi's face. "Little Brat said we're going to a fun game (Reborn told him it was a mafia training…), so we came to meet you."

'He still thinks it's a game…' Tsuna facepalmed in his mind.

Lambo is running around Tsuna, "Gyahahaha~! Let's go already! Aho-Tsuna!"

"SAWADA! LET'S TRAIN TO THE EXTREME!"

"Onii-san…" Tsuna still thinks this person is too extreme…

Gokudera facepalmed for real.

"Chrome, is Mukuro going to be there too?" Tsuna noticed the blue haired girl standing behind Yamamoto and asked her.

Chrome Dokuro shook her head, "No, I'm just here to watch you guys. I'm not going to do anything."

"Oh, I see." Just when Tsuna finished, he heard outside his window, "Hibari! Hibari!"

"Ah, it's Hibird." Tsuna smiled as he saw the little fluffy yellow bird, "Wait… So this mean…" but the next second his expression changed so drastically. He looked out the window to the front gate of the house, "Hibari-san is here too!?"

"Hmm?" Hibari was staring out into space with a somewhat annoyed expression; when he heard his name, he looked up, "herbivore, this better be something good. Get it over with so I can go home. Don't gather around…" When he finished his sentence, there was a dark aura behind him. "I'll bite you to death."

'Hiieee! So scary!' Tsuna thought as he sprinted out the room, "Sorry we're going now!"

[OK, let's skip the small details…. AT THE SET….]

[Scene 78: Clues to the Past/ Ver. Arcobaleno]

[Take One: Ready – Action!]

"It seems like I've found the way for us to return to the past." Fon said with a little piece of nicely folded paper.

Colonnello looked up from his rifle, "Is that for real? -kora!"

Uni was surprised and happy; she smiled and asked, "What does it say?"

Fon uncovered the paper; it was filled with Chinese characters. He said, "The hint was on this…

"Rainbow unites

At the pacifiers

Drive back Jager

Eliminate the baby in bandage on the photograph

Everything will return…"

Fon confirmed there were no other things stated in the letter, then looked up, "That's it."

Uni turned a little pale, "Hmm? Doesn't that relate…"

"Yes, it's the same as you've seen through your vision." Fon nodded. "I didn't pay a lot of attention to this because I thought this was irrelevant. But from the battle this morning I have confirmed that there was something in this letter that is not in the present."

"It's the pacifiers, right?" Uni's face is covered with worries.

He nodded again.

"Eliminate that clear pacifier bady, huh? -kora!"

"This baby…" Uni stared at the photograph along with Fon's note… "Bermuda von Veckenschtein, from Vindice…"

[Cut—]

[Scene 136: Revealed Truth/Ver. Vongola X]

[Take One: Ready – Action!]

"Yosh! This castle is ours now TO THE EXTREME!" Standing on the balcony of the Vongola Castle, Ryohei shouted to the top of his lungs. "Wait, Lambo, what's with that small flag?"

"It says 'Baka-Tsuna!' Gyahahaha~!" Lambo waved the small flag in his hand happily as he danced around the balcony.

"Ahahaha you are such a funny kid!" Ryohei laughed.

"This stupid cow, how dare you write that!?" Gokudera angrily snatched the flag away from him, "Give me that!"

Now Lambo is mad. "No! Give that back Aho-Dera!"

"Alright alright you two don't fight!" Ryohei hasn't stopped laughing.

"I'm not giving this back!" said Gokudera as he tossed the flag down to the ground and hit Lambo in the head real hard.

"Must endure… waahhhhhhhhhh Aho-Dera! Give it back to me!" Lambo is at his limit…

"Don't fight don't fight," Yamamoto opened the door. With fury in his eyes, he said, "Let's get moving."

[Cut—]

[Scene 138: Twin Princes/Ver. Vongola I Cloud and X Cloud]

[Take One: Ready – Action!]

"Long time no see, Hibari-sama." A cold voice came from up above as the deep scent of cloud was blown away by the blue flame. "Do you still remember me?"

Hibari and Fran raised their heads. "…" Hibari narrowed his eyes, "Who are you again?"

"I was your butler when you were young." The man was bald, he had a dark tanned skin tone and a deep scar on his face.

"Hmm…" The black haired boy thought for a while, "Now you say that, I think there was one…"

"It's Olgart." The man answered.

"Maybe you want to pretend that you know me, so I can let you go without harming you?" He sneered, "It's no use, I don't need any butler."

"Of course not." The butler scoffed, "I only serve the head of committee that can control the country."(Original statement: I only serve the princes that would become king.)

"Huh, aren't you talking about me?" Hibari smirked without hesitation.

"That's not the case, right Hibari?" A tall man with rice colored hair and blue eyes appeared in the middle of the barren trees. "The one that can control such a big place would be me, the one you killed long before, your twin brother."

"A-Alaude?" Hibari's face turned into disbelief.

The man swoon the handcuffs in his hands, and scoffed.

"Didn't Iinchou (iinchou = head of committee) say that your brother died… a looooong time ago?" Fran's eyes turned into little beans, "Does that mean he's an illusion?"

"Uh, isn't that your job as an illusionist?"

Fran stared at Alaude. "Hmm… I don't think he's real…" Fran said with a serious face, "Although it's just a hunch."

"A hunch you say…" Hibari snapped. "Brat, I'll bite you to death."

"Ah, Iinchou—, I forgot, we're on set—"Fran finally realized…

"…Tch!" Hibari left the set without saying another word.

Alaude sighed.

[Cut—]

[Scene 151: Once the Rainbow is Complete/Ver. Varia vs. Vongola X]

[Take One: Ready – Action!]

Hibari frowned at the script, then sneered.

He tossed it aside, and with the shiny tonfa in his hands, said, "I'll bite you to death." (The real line for Skull was supposed to be "How did you like that?! Now you know our true strength!")

"Wait wait wait wait!" Tsuna sprinted up from the ground, "Hibari-san you are not even reading the script!"

"…It means the same thing…" Hibari narrowed his eyes, "What, do you want to be first?" He turned to Tsuna and said with somewhat of an amused expression.

"AHHHHH no no no that's not what I meant!" Tsuna jumped in horrid.

"Maa maa Hibari, don't be so serious will'ya?" Yamamoto patted Hibari's shoulder, "Let's just get along—"

Hibari swoon his tonfa before Yamamoto finished his sentence! "Yamamoto Takeshi, I'll bite you to death first."

"This is not good…" A drop of sweat slid down Yamamoto's face as he ducked him…

[Cut—]

[Take Two: Ready – Action!]

"How did you like that? Now you know me~tachi no real strength (our real strength)~"

Belphegor smacked Fran on the head—wait no, hat, "That's not even your line! Stupid frog!"

"Gero!" Fran rubbed his hat in pain, "But Senpai~~ It's not like me~tachi have a cloud guardian—"

"I know that you damn brat!"

"It's over now." Fran ignored Bel and pointed to Lambo.

"Gyahaha~ it's all gone into Lambo-san's plan!" Lambo (playing Verde) laughed. Then he started to press the buttons on Verde's ship ransomly. The ship blew up…..

"That was your plan?!" Tsuna couldn't help yell at him.

"Must endure…. The pain…"

No way are you going to endure that…

[Cut—]

So did you like that? :D Hope you did!


End file.
